1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to paint brush covers for protecting the bristles of paint brushes, particularly after a brush has been used in applying paint.
2. Description of the Related Art
Typically, after a painter has finished painting, the painter will attempt to remove as much paint as possible from the brush, particularly from the bristles, so that the brush can be used again. Without such cleaning, the paint hardens on the bristles and makes it difficult, or in many cases impossible, to reuse the brush, even when the same color paint is being used. Because of the substantial cost for a good brush, it is not practical to discard the same after s single use.
Frequently, after an oil or a water-based paint brush has been cleaned by thoroughly rinsing the same in water or in an appropriate paint thinner solution, the damp brush may be wrapped in newspaper or foil. Other painters will hang up the brushes by placing a wire or string through an aperture usually found at the distal end of the paint brush handle. Other painters will attempt to replace the brush in the paper cover or holder in which new brushes are usually sold.
However, the prior art is deficient in providing a protective cover which protects the bristles of a wet or damp brush against deformation while drying, which can be repeatedly used, and which permits proper air drying of the bristles.